Sound of Love
by shelovesyou2
Summary: A night out at the clubs, how can 1 song bring out the mutual feelings between our two favourite ADA's? and who is singing? Is there motive? Read and find out. R/R
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Manda, honey do you wanna go out for a few drinks tonight?"

"Umm yeah sure Liv, why not"

"Shall we invite Alex and Casey?" Olivia asks with too much enthusiasm

"What are you planning Liv?" Amanda asks hesitantly "No nevermind, keep me out of it"

"Awww honey you know how they look at each other, how they feel about each other, I don't see what the problem is"

"Liv you're not cupid, leave it alone"

"I can't" Olivia says anger in her voice

Olivia dials Alex's number "Cabot"

"Hey Alex, Amanda and I are gonna go check out that new club down town, you wanna come?"

"I don't think so Liv, thanks for the offer though" Alex replies

"Ahhh come on Lex it's been so long since we've been out for drinks"

"Fine" Alex sighs with defeat

"I'll pick you up at 8, see you Alex"

Meanwhile Amanda is on the phone with Casey

"C'mon Case it'll be fun" Amanda says

"Amanda clubs are not really my thing, you know that"

"Casey you need to get out more, you are never going to meet anyone just sitting at home"

"Ugggghhhh I can't believe I'm saying this. Yeah I'll come"

"Yay thanks Case, be there to pick you up at 8"

"Bye Manda"

Later that evening Amanda decides to drive so she can pick up Casey while Olivia hails a cab with Alex to meet Amanda at this new club down town. In the car though "Where's Liv?" Casey asks  
"Oh she's gonna meet us there, I think she's bringing a friend too"

At the club Olivia spots Amanda "hey honey" she greets her girlfriend with a kiss "Case"

"Hey Liv" Casey replies "Al – Alex?"

"Oh uhhhh hi Casey" Alex replies

"Lets head inside and check this place out" Olivia says trying to break the awkward silence

"Yeah" the others reply in unison.

"Let's get some drinks, I got the first round" Alex says

Olivia and Amanda drink with their best friends making small talk until a slow dance comes on and Olivia gets up turns to their friends "excuse us" then extends her hand to Amanda "May I have this dance?"

Amanda takes the hand offered and nods her head.

On the dance floor they are swaying in perfect sync. Everyone is watching them with awe not that they wouldn't notice. To them they are the only two on the dance floor. The song finishes Olivia looks at Amanda "you ready?" Amanda nods and excuses herself to restroom to freshen up.

A beautiful voice comes across the microphone, disguised. Everyone is searching for the person that voice belongs to and wow what a beautiful song.

**_Candles lit, the lights down low  
My body is calling for only us  
You make feel like I'm the only girl  
It's so indescribable Just hold my body and don't ever let go  
Just kiss the places that keeps me wanting more_**

Alex swallows and decides to take the plunge "Casey uhhhh would you like to dance with me"  
"I'd love to" Casey takes Alex's hand following her to the dance floor

**_And take me higher love (Take me higher)  
And take me till I've had enough  
Make me scream I'm all yours  
Cause ain't nothing wrong with the  
Ain't nothing wrong with the  
The sounds of making love  
Make love to you baby_**

"I love this song Alex, it's amazing" Alex is brought out of her trance but only nods in response

**_It's me and you  
We're all alone  
You, you got me on a tempo I've never known  
You make me feel like it's no one in the world  
It's just us tonight, tonight  
Just hold my body and don't ever let go  
Just kiss the places that keeps me wanting more_**

**_And take me higher love (Take me higher)  
And take me till I've had enough  
Make me scream I'm all yours  
Cause ain't nothing wrong with the  
Ain't nothing wrong with the  
The sounds of making love_**

Just as the hook comes on Amanda steps into light. Alex and Casey gasp for smile widely, who knew their friend could sing like that

**_I want you to say you love me  
Whisper in my ear you need me  
Cant deal without you  
I'll live if you continue_**

**_Take me higher love (Take me higher)  
And take me till I've had enough  
Make me scream I'm all yours  
Cause ain't nothing wrong with the  
Ain't nothing wrong with the sounds of love_**

**_And take me higher love (Take me higher)  
And take me till I've had enough  
Make me scream I'm all yours  
Cause ain't nothing wrong with the  
Ain't nothing wrong with the  
The sounds of making love_**

**_The sounds of love_**

By the end of the song Casey now leaned into the other women and presses her lips to the other woman. Alex pulls away suddenly and it doesn't go unnoticed "I'm sorry Alex"

Alex gently caresses the redheads cheek "Don't be Casey, you caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting that but I wanted it"

Casey looks at her shocked at the confession "You did?"

Alex leans in slightly "Yes, now kiss me again"

Casey leans in and presses her lips to the blondes again and Alex responds by deepening the kiss. As the need for air becomes too great Casey breaks the kiss breathing heavily "I've wanted to do that for so long Al"

"I've waited 3 years for that Case. My place?" Casey nods

"Yeah we'll tell Amanda and Liv and then we can go"

"About time, you two were driving me nuts" Liv states

They just shrug her off with a wave

As they enter Alex's apartment, door closed Casey grips Alex and turns her around crashing their lips together forcing her back to the door "Mmmmmm" Alex moans as she deepens the kiss "Bedroom Case" Casey nods and in Alex leads the redhead to the room leaving a trail of clothing.

Door now closed Alex laying atop of Casey, both naked.

She leans down and places a gentle yet passionate kiss to the redhead's lips. "Mmm…mmm…mmm" Casey moans as she deepens the kiss.

Still kissing, Alex slowly moves her right hand and cups Casey's left breast. She could feel the hardening of Casey's nipple.

"Yes... Ohhh...yes" Casey moans as Alex takes the bud in her mouth. Alternating between kissing, licking and sucking. Repeating the action with the right breast

Alex started kissing Casey's stomach and then went down to her thighs. "Oh God, please Al"

Without hesitation Alex inserted one and then two fingers into Casey's warmth "Damn Case, you're so wet" Alex says while she rubs her thumb over Casey's clitoris. Alex slowly begins to move her fingers in and out of Casey.

"Oh God… Yes, that feels so good"

Alex moves up and takes Casey's already hardened nipple into her mouth again still thrusting in and out. Casey screams "God… Yesss… Oh God, Al I'm going to cum"

"Cum for me Case" that did it, Casey arched off the bed, screaming Alex's name she fell over the edge panting. As she came down from her high Alex moves down her body, her head between Casey's thighs. Without warning she drags her tongue through Casey's now wet slit "mmmmm" Alex moans moving to send the redhead into another roaring orgasm "You taste so good Case" Alex says as she laps up her juices.

Now having settled down, curled up in each other's arms in bed Casey whispers "God Al, that was amazing" Alex nods in response as she leans in and places a quick peck on Casey's lips.

Alex whispers into the redhead's hair, "I love you Casey, I always have" thinking the redhead was asleep. To her surprise Casey looks up with an ear to ear smile "I love you too baby." With that said both woman drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N  
Let me know what you guys think. This is the first time I've done smut. How did I do? Should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I don't own these characters. That would be Dick Wolf.

**A/N Okay guys thanks for the reviews. This was only going to be a one shot but I figured I could add a few more chapters. Using different songs. They are all from the same artist TAMAR BRAXTON. Love and War album. It's my favourite album that was released last year. Go buy it on iTunes if you don't have it.**

Chapter 2

**6 Months later**

Alex is happy. The redhead moved in with her. The first face she will see when she wakes every morning and the last before she goes to bed at night. Waking up every morning in her lovers embrace. Things couldn't be better at this moment for the blonde.

Waking up from her peaceful sleep, she frowns realising that Casey isn't next to her. She gets up walks around her apartment "Case? Casey are you home?" To her surprise there is no answer. She walks back to her bedroom to get ready for work and figures she will see the redhead at work.

"Casey?" The blonde says opening her door without a knock. Alex gasps at what she is staring at. Trying desperately to hide the tears. She rushes from the room and out the building.

Casey's heart breaks at this moment knowing Alex has just caught her cheating. She runs out after her "Alex? Alex wait. Let me explain" she says breathless.

"Explain what Casey? You're cheating on me?"

"Please Al let me-" she tries but is cut off

"Don't" Alex says sternly turning on her heel to leave.

_1 WEEK LATER_

Both Alex and Casey haven't slept or eaten much. Alex is now staying with Amanda and Olivia. She knew Casey wouldn't leave so she made it easier.

"Alex you okay?" Olivia asks

"She hasn't even called me Liv. What if she – Oh God"

"Hey listen to me, Casey loves you Alex. She is just as stubborn as you"

"I don't want to end it Olivia. I love her so much but it hurts. I saw it with my own eyes. Someone else going down on her" Alex says letting her tears fall freely.

Olivia takes a step into the kitchen, takes out her phone and dials the all familiar number of the other ADA. "Novak" she answers.

"Case it's me"

Casey sighs "Hey Liv what's up?"

"It's Alex-" Olivia was cut off

"What about Alex? Is she okay? Where is she?"

"She's fine" Olivia sighs "She misses you Casey. I've never seen Alex like this before"

"Okay I'll be around later to talk to her kay?"

"Okay. Bye Casey" She hung up.

_LATER THAT DAY AT OLIVIA"S APARTMENT_

A knock on the door jolted all three woman. The 2 detectives drawing their guns and approaching the door slowly.

"It's me" they hear Casey call out. With relief Amanda opens the door.

"Okay well Manda honey let's go get some dinner" she says taking Amanda's hand. "Is Chinese okay?" She glances back to see both attorneys nod. With that they were gone.

"What are you doing here Casey?" Alex asks angrily

"I want to talk to you Al. I miss you so much baby"

**_"Don't you say a word to me  
I don't wanna hear it  
You say you miss me  
I don't wanna feel it, I don't wanna feel it  
If you really wanted to be  
Oh, if you really wanted to be here  
You would make a woman out of me  
Oh, I'll be the one that you believe in_**

**_You don't want my love I swear you don't want it  
You don't want my trust I swear you don't want it  
Gave you my all for what? I swear you don't want it  
You don't want it bad enough, Imma take it back_**

**_I don't want your pieces  
Oh no no no no  
I don't want your pieces  
Oh no no no no_**

**_If you can't give me all your love  
I don't want your love  
It's like you threw a curve at me  
Can't you see I'm hurting  
Ooh It's gonna be hard for me  
I know that's where your heart been  
That I'm where your heart went  
tryna let go of you  
But I don't really know if I can do it  
Close the door on you  
You don't really wanna see me do it, no_**

**_I tried a thousand times  
Told my heart a thousand lies  
You won't let me say goodbye  
You don't wanna see me do it, no_**

**_I don't want your pieces  
Oh no no no no  
I don't want your pieces  
Oh no no no no_**

**_If you can't give me all your love  
I don't want your love no no  
If you can't give me up your love  
I don't want your love no, no, no_**

**_No baby, it's so clear  
You leave me here  
Wondering, dreaming, still believing  
What you say, but, I'm not for it baby  
I don't know who you think you're playing  
But you know I'm the only one you're needing  
Truth of the matter is you don't think I really have the strength to leave_**

But I don't want no Pieces  
Oh no no no no  
I don't want your pieces  
I'm tired of giving all of my love  
I don't want your pieces  
Oh no no no no  
I don't want your pieces  
Oh no

**_I deserve more than just a little part  
I don't want nothing, if I can't have it all  
I ain't even gonna play with something I can't keep  
I want the whole thing, or forget about me"_**

Casey's heart breaks at the lyrics Alex is singing. The lyrics and expression on Alex's face says everything that she is feeling and more. The pain she feels coming across loud and clear. She reluctantly steps forward to wipe the tears falling from her lovers eyes. Not breaking eye contact, her response comes in the form of a song too. Tears streaming down her own face now but she keeps going.

**_"We could walk away from this mess we made  
We could live along, set fire to this bridge and watch it burn  
We can act like it was not even really love in the first place_**

We could throw out the pictures  
And throw our dreams away  
We could forget the words we were too afraid to say  
And we can live with the mistake, tearing us apart everyday  
We could let all the good just fade away

But I wanna stay and fight for you  
Fight til my heart is back in blue  
Fight til there's nothing left not one single strand of the love we had  
I wanna stay and fight for us  
Fight like hell before I give up  
Till I'm the only one, the only one in love  
I'd fight for you

**_We could turn off our feelings  
And go about the days, put on the happy face  
Tell everyone that we okay  
And we could just say you and me were probably never meant to be  
Or we could be nothing than a memory_**

But I wanna stay and fight for you  
Fight til my heart is back in blue  
Fight til there's nothing left not one single strand of the love we had  
I wanna stay and fight for us  
Fight like hell before I give up  
Till I'm the only one, the only one in love  
I'd fight for you

Cause we done walked through the fire baby  
We still survived baby  
If you know where I stand, then, I'll be waiting  
Cause it'll never be my choice baby  
To give up on us really  
When it's so rare to find in the first place  
When you're the realest thing I've ever met

But I wanna stay and fight for you  
Fight til my heart is back in blue  
Fight til there's nothing left not one single strand of the love we had  
I wanna stay and fight for us  
Fight like hell before I give up  
Till I'm the only one, the only one in love  
I'd fight for you

"I love you Alex and I'm so sorry for what you seen. Please let me explain"

"Okay go ahead" Alex says without hesitation.

"The lady you seen me with. She was Connors sister. They threatened to kill you, for real this time. She said I could make that all go away by doing what I did. Believe me when I tell you, I in no way wanted to nor did I enjoy it but I figured it's a small price to pay if it means I get to be with the woman I love. I'm sorry Alex, I know I hurt you. I didn't mean to."

Alex is now hysterical "Oh my God Casey, I can't believe you did that for me"

"I love you Alex more than anything and I will do everything I can to protect you. If that means I have to give my body up, I will. If I have to take a bullet for you then that's what I will do BUT Alex I can't live without you. I won't!"

Alex falls into Casey's arms "I love you too Casey. So much" she says and then pulls her girlfriend in for a passionate kiss.

**A/N  
So did I do it justice? Do you guys want more? R/R Let me know what you guys think**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

I do not own any of these characters. That would be Dick Wolf

A/N  
Okay thanks for the reviews guys. Uh yeah I guess it is a musical. Chapter 1 was kind of a One Shot songfic but being asked for more I figured I would use the album. It's got some great songs on it and does show realistic stories of LOVE. Quite fitting. Well here is the next chapter. During the first song I have italicised Casey's thoughts. ENJOY

Chapter 3

Alex and Casey were back at home, they argued a lot over that one incident. It was hard for Alex. She knew why Casey did it but she just for the life of her couldn't get those images out of her head. She often thought about it, dreamed about it. It brought her to tears and instead of facing these doubts with Casey she would push the redhead away or start an argument to force the much needed space. Space that only she wanted and/or needed. This is one of those days.

Alex sat on the couch, knees drawn to her chest. Casey sat down on the coffee table in front of her "Alex are you okay?" She ignores the redhead "Alex? Baby what happened?"

"Are you kidding me Casey?"

"No Alex, I don't know what's going on with you anymore"

"Seriously Casey? You let another woman go down on you and you don't know what's going on with me? Seriously?"

Casey sighs heavily "We're back to this Alex? I told you why I did it"

"Yes Casey you did but that doesn't make it any easier to understand"

"I love you Alex, I thought I proved to you just how much"

That stirred something inside Alex "Casey I can't do this-"

She was cut off "You know what Alex, I don't need to listen to this shit" She gets up and walks out the door. She doesn't leave the building. She's in the hallway and slides down the door. Tears form in her eyes as she hears her lover singing. She feels her heart shatter at the broken voice coming from their apartment.

**Love don't ever mean well when you're living it alone**

_'She can't really think that she's alone in this'_**  
And everybody knows a broken heart gotta mend on its own**

_'I didn't mean to break your heart'_**  
In life, I know anything worth having ain't easy**

_'You got that right'_**  
But that don't mean that we should make things so difficult  
**_'I'm trying my best not to'_

**I can feel the distance between us  
Standing side by side, never felt so far apart  
And you ain't making it better  
When it's gone, it's gone forever  
I was running out of love**

**White candle  
White candle  
White candle  
Don't let our love die  
Cause I don't wanna watch us burn out  
Don't wanna add fuel to the flame  
Is this how love turns out?  
Don't let our love die  
White candle  
White candle  
White candle  
Don't let our love melt away**

**Ain't gonna point fingers, cause I know it takes two**

_'I had to protect you Alex'_**  
And ain't no sense in fighting cause we got nothing to prove**

_'Yes I have to prove I love you'_**  
If it's worth it to break it, didn't mean a thing at all**

_'You mean everything to me'_**  
Is it too late, can we make it?**

_'Yes'_**  
Light a fire in our hearts, and let it burn  
**_'Mine's still going'_

**Cause I can feel the distance between us  
Standing side by side, never felt so far apart, baby,  
And you know we ain't making it better  
When it's gone, it's gone forever  
I was running out of love**

White candle  
White candle  
White candle  
Don't let our love die  
Cause I don't wanna watch us burn out  
Don't wanna add fuel to the flame  
Is this how love turns out?  
Don't let our love die  
White candle  
White candle  
White candle  
Don't let our love melt away

Away, that's the story of our love oh yeah  
Just a broken heart, trying to make it back again  
Can we fix it baby?  
Can we fix it babe?

**_'_**_I hope so, I'm trying my love'_

**White candle  
White candle  
White candle  
Don't let us die  
Cause I don't wanna watch us burn out  
Don't wanna add fuel to the flame  
Is this how love turns out?  
Don't let our love die**

White candle  
White candle  
White candle  
Don't let our love melt away  
White candle for our love

Casey reluctantly gets up from the door, tears still falling. She looks at the door and cries even harder. She loves that woman inside but she knows that the blonde needs time. She decides to leave and go for a drive. Maybe go see her best friend Detective Rollins. Her drive is fairly quiet. The roads seem like a blur with tears rolling down your cheeks. Breaking the speed limit and all, she turns on the radio and decides against going to see Amanda hearing this song playing

Wait a minute baby, going too fast  
Imma turn back, oh  
Wait a minute baby, going too fast  
Imma turn back

Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Damn, I need a minute, so baby keep your distance  
Heard it all, so Imma just go  
Don't bother waiting up, I just need some time alone  
Damn, where the hell are my keys  
I just wanna leave, get in my car, and Imma just drive, all night  
Turn off my phone, radio on, and drive  
So I'm just

Speeding down the road, and my head out of control  
Cause I'm thinking about you all the way home  
Got a long way to ride and I can't even deny  
I've been Thinking about you all the way home

Wait a minute baby, going too fast  
Imma turn back  
Thinking about you all the way home  
Wait a minute baby, going too fast  
Imma turn back  
I've been Thinking about you all the way home

Hey baby, I'm back and I'm calmed down  
I've done with all cussin'  
I came to give you a little something  
You got me screaming for a different reason now  
While we're breaking stuff, tearing it up  
Neighbors hear you loving me down, all night

Where the hell are my clothes, I don't wanna go  
But it's getting late, so imma just drive all night  
Moving real slow, radio low, just drive  
So I'm just

Speeding down the road, and my head out of control  
Cause I'm thinking about you all the way home  
Got a long way to ride and I can't even deny  
I've been Thinking about you all the way home

Wait a minute baby, going too fast  
Imma turn back  
I've been Thinking about you all the way home  
Wait a minute baby, going too fast  
Imma turn back  
I've been Thinking about you all the way home

And who I think I'm fooling anyway  
I'm driving around the block to come right back to you  
When all along, I knew I should have stayed right where I was  
Instead of drive and think of you

So I'm just

Speeding down the road, and my head out of control  
Cause I'm thinking about you all the way home  
Got a long way to ride and I can't even deny  
I've been Thinking about you all the way home

Wait a minute baby, going too fast  
Imma turn back  
I've been Thinking about you all the way home  
Wait a minute baby, going too fast  
Imma turn back  
I've been Thinking about you all the way home

Oh oh  
(Oh oh)  
Oh oh  
(Oh)  
Imma turn right back babe ,imma come right back to you  
Oh  
Imma turn right back babe, imma come right back to you

**A/N  
Okay guys so there is a few more chapters. What do you think will happen? Let me know what you guys think**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer  
I do not own any of these characters. That would be Dick Wolf.

15 minutes after hearing this song play on the radio, Casey is pulling into their apartment. Having decided that tonight is the night. They either commit to each other or break things off. She knows she doesn't want to let the blonde go but she will if Alex says that's what will make her happy.

She opens the door to the door to their apartment and calls after her lover "Alex? Al where are you?"

Alex comes running into the lounge and throws herself into the redheads arms "I'm sorry Casey, I'm so so sorry"

"It's okay Al, I love you. Remember that always"

Alex nods "It hurts Casey, I still see it"

**"What you gotta understand is, I'm still here  
It could've been my name and I want it  
So, let's be clear  
Yeah I know that she hurt you  
None of those circumstances, you got a lot of things to work through  
You don't want to take no chances, chances**

**What you gotta understand is, even with all that  
I'm still here**

**Will you just show me where it hurts  
I can kiss away the pain  
I can make it good again if you let me  
Will you just show me where it hurts  
I'll make it alright if you want me to  
All you gotta do is show me where it hurts  
Show me where it hurts baby**

**I know it's hard to give in but, just try  
Cause you know that you unjust me, all the lies  
Yeah I know that she hurt you  
None of those circumstances, I'll never be the one to hurt you  
Don't miss out on this chance, Just**

**Let yourself go, cause I'm still here**

**Will you just show me where it hurts  
I can kiss away the pain  
I can make it good again if you let me  
Will you just show me where it hurts  
I'll make it alright if you want me to  
All you gotta do is show me where it hurts  
Show me where it hurts baby  
Show me where it hurts  
Show me where it hurts baby**

**I know you see that I'm the one you need  
And it's just not that I compare her to me  
She cannot compete  
We're better together they know why, you have my heart  
So come and show me baby**

**Show me where it hurts  
I can kiss away the pain  
I can make it good again if you let me  
Just show me where it hurts  
And I'll make it alright if you want me to  
All you gotta do is show me where it hurts  
Show me where it hurts baby"**

"I love you Alex please let me prove that to you. I have a question for you baby"

"What is it?"

"Is this what you want? I mean us?"

"How can you ask me that Casey, I love you so much. I have since the Connors trial.

Casey nods knowing she fell for the blonde at the same time. She kisses the blonde gently but passionately. The blonde pulls away "I've missed that, I've missed you Case"

"Oh Alex I've missed you too" she replies pulling her lover in for a more fierce kiss. Both need more, running their hands over each others bodies. Alex breaks the kiss "bedroom?" She asks with pure desire in her voice. Casey groans at the obvious seductive tone in her lovers voice and nods.

Casey strips Alex and Alex does the same for Casey "Al baby tonight is all about you"

"Okay" she nods and returns to kissing the redhead. Casey runs her tongue along the blondes lips and moans in satisfaction when she is granted entrance. She lets her hands cup the blondes breasts. She lets out a moan "Oh God, so good"

Hearing her lover moan Casey breaks the kiss gently and moves to place gentle kisses down the blondes neck to her breast. She stares for a minute then hungrily attacks the right while playing with the left "Case… Oh God… Yes" Alex moans arching into the touch. She alternates between biting, licking and sucking the already hard nipples. She gives the left breast the exact same attention "Oh God Casey… Please"

"Please what baby?" Casey smirks

"I need you Case… Please"

"Where do you need me Alex baby?"

Alex takes Casey's hand and gently slides it down her body to her wet centre.

Without warning Casey plunges one, two and then three fingers into the blondes centre "Oh my God… Yes Yes Yes" Alex moans bucking her hips "Right there baby… Right there"

Casey takes the blondes mouth in her own and kisses her passionately still thrusting her fingers in and out curling them now and then "Yes… Oh God… Yes" she pants "I'm so close baby"

"Let go for me baby. Let go" Casey says crawling down the blondes body until her head in between the blondes thighs "Let me taste you Alex. Let go baby" That was it. That sent the blonde flying over the edge screaming her name while Casey lapped up her juices. Feeling the blondes body come down from her high. He reluctantly pulled out and licked and sucked her fingers causing the blonde to groan with another wave of arousal crashing over her.

She craws up beside the blonde and kisses her love. Alex moans tasting herself on the redheads lips and tongue. She breaks the kiss "I love you so much Casey"

"I love you too Al. So much"

They now snuggled up in bed and both falling into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N  
I'm not one to do smut because I'm not very good at writing it. Okay. Let me know what you guys think**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I do not own any of these characters. That would be Dick Wolf

A/N Okay guys last chapter. Yes this story is a bit whacked but that's why it's called fanfiction cause you can write it the way you want it to be. Last chapter. Enjoy

Months later Alex lays awake watching the redhead beauty sleep. Tracing her fingers over the blondes jaw, she leans in slowly to kiss her on the lips but is deeply surprised to find the redhead responding to the kiss moaning into her mouth. Alex gently pulls away "Were you awake?"

Casey nods "Yeah but it felt so good, I didn't want to ruin that moment"

"You wouldn't have Case" Casey just nods. "Lets get up, you shower, I'll put on the coffee and make some breakfast?"

"Yeah sounds good" the redhead says stealing one last kiss before getting up to get in the shower.

Alex is humming away in the kitchen. Coffee ready and plating up breakfast when Casey walks out all nice and refreshed. "Sit" Alex orders and Casey reluctantly complies.

Alex hands Casey her plate and places her own on the table watching nervously hoping her plan don't backfire. As Casey starts biting into her first pancake, she feels something rock solid in her mouth and pulls it out. "Al? what is this?"

Alex grabs the beautiful ring drops to one knee and says "Casey I know things haven't been easy for us. I just want you to know that I love you with every bit of me. I love your smile, the way you hold yourself as a woman and a prosecutor. I love how adventurous you are. I love that everyday you wake up trying to make that day better than the day before. I love your zest for life. I love the way I feel when you are near me. You make me a better person Casey. I love going to bed holding you at night and waking up in your embrace. There is only one thing that I would like to change

"Oh yeah and what would that be Alex?" Casey says rather annoyed because that was a perfect proposal up until that point. Well so Casey thought anyway.

"I don't want to go bed and wake up as your girlfriend anymore"

Cut off "What? You're down on one knee with a ring in your hand to break up with me?"

Alex gives a nervous chuckle "No Casey, I'm saying that I don't want to go bed or wake up as your girlfriend but rather your wife. Casey Novak will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Casey has tears of joy running down her face "Ohhh Myyy Goddd Alex YES"she exclaims "YES I will marry you" She replies pulling the blonde down to place a passionate and loving kiss on her lips. "I love you Alex. So much"

"I love you too Case" she says leaning in for another kiss.

A/N Okay that's it for this story but I will leave you with these lyrics

_[Verse 1:]_

Somebody said every day, was gon' be sunny skies,  
Only Marvin Gaye and lingerie, I guess somebody lied  
We started discussin' it to fightin' then "Don't touch me, please."  
Then it's "Let's stop the madness, just come lay with me."  
And truth be told I'm wavin' my flag before it goes bad yeah yeah  
'Cause we made it this far on for better or worse  
I wanna feel it even if it hurts  
If I gotta cry to get to the other side, let's go 'cause we're gon' survive oh

_[Chorus:]_  
We stay on the front lines  
Yeah but we're still here after the bomb drops  
We go so hard we lose control  
The fire starts then we explode  
When the smoke clears we dry our tears  
Only in love and war

_[Verse 2:]_  
Sometimes you're my general, you quarterback all these plays  
Sometimes you're my enemy and I'm throwin' grenades  
We'll just be chillin' and laughin', I'm layin' on your chest  
Don't know what happened 'cause things just went left  
But here we go back down that road  
That's just the way that it goes  
'Cause we made it this far on for better or worse  
I wanna feel it even if it hurts  
If I gotta cry to get to the other side, as long as you're there I'll survive oh

_[Chorus:]_  
We stay on the front lines  
Yeah but we're still here after the bomb drops  
We go so hard we lose control  
The fire starts then we explode  
When the smoke clears we dry our tears  
Only in love and war

_[Vamp:]_  
As long as we make up after every fight when it's over  
You know I'm comin' home right there where I belong  
I'm takin' off this armor oh-oh-oh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh

And we stay on the front lines  
Yeah but we're still here after the bomb drops  
We go so hard we lose control  
The fire starts then we explode baby  
When the smoke clears we dry our tears  
Only in love and war  
Only in love and war  
Only in love and war


End file.
